They Should Thank Me
by suburbs
Summary: Caitlyn and Mitchie confront Tess after she turns Jason down, and they are confused when she tells them they should be thanking her. Sort of companion to Distractions.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock._

_A/N: This concept was originally going to be part of Distractions, so they are the same characters. I know I should be writing the Mitchie/Nate scene, but it isn't flowing. And I apologize for the quality – Tess is all over the place. But I needed to get it out on paper so it would be out of my head._

"You're such a bitch, Tess," Caitlyn spat. "How could you do that to Jason?" She still couldn't believe that Tess would shoot him down like that in front of all his friends. It was like watching a bully kick a defenseless puppy.

Tess was enjoying Caitlyn and Mitchie's indignant anger. She couldn't believe they had actually shown up during her recording time to scold her for her actions the night before. Like she cared what they thought. Did they expect her to crumble and cry under their lame attack?

"You should be thanking me," Tess said mockingly, her reply designed to upset Caitlyn. Although Tess did actually believed what she was saying. The little hypocrites would hate it if she dated Jason, so why were they acting so put out?

"Thanking you for what? Crushing Jason's spirit? Rejecting him in the cruelest way you could imagine?" Caitlyn snapped.

"Please. I have a much better imagination than that." Tess sneered tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. Caitlyn and Tess stood glaring at each other until Mitchie broke the silence.

"Honestly, Tess I understand not dating someone, but…"

"I could date Jason." Tess said cutting her off. It annoyed her how clueless they were. "He's rich, famous, attractive and easy to manipulate. I just chose not to. And that's why you should both be on your knees thanking me."

"What are you talking about?" Caitlyn asked in confusion. She was used to Tess being a bitch, but cryptic Tess was new to her.

Tess looked at Caitlyn like she was a moron. "Have you met me, Caitlyn? I chew men up and spit them out. They are shells of their former selves when I'm done with them. It's what I do." Tess looked at both women before adding, "And I'm happy with it that way."

Caitlyn still looked angry, but Mitchie's face had already begun to soften.

"Did you see his face last night? He looked crushed. Don't you even feel bad about treating him that way?" Caitlyn asked incredulously.

"Please, that was nothing. You should be grateful that I let your precious, innocent little Jason off so easy," Tess continued. "Because if we dated, he wouldn't be the shiny, happy person you love when I was done with him."

"I think you're underestimating Jason," Mitchie said quietly.

"What?" Tess asked disbelievingly.

Mitchie smiled gently at Tess. "Jason is stronger than you think. Maybe it would be you who changed this time. And maybe that's what you're afraid of." Tess stood gawking at Mitchie in shock. "Come on, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn tried to hide her growing smirk as she followed Mitchie out of the studio. She wasn't sure what Mitchie was talking about, but she really enjoyed seeing Tess rendered speechless. As they reached the parking lot, Caitlyn put a hand on her friend's arm.

"What was that?" Caitlyn asked.

"She likes him," Mitchie explained. "If she didn't, she wouldn't care if she changed him. He'd just be another victim to her."

Caitlyn looked thoughtful. "Is that a good thing? She had a point in there. Why would we want Jason to date Tess? She's evil."

"Because he likes her, and it would make him happy," Mitchie said softly.

"But she could crush him," Caitlyn argued. Caitlyn hated the idea of anyone hurting Jason, but thinking about the damage Tess could do to her friend made her shudder. Tess had broken some notorious playboys in the past; Jason wouldn't stand a chance.

"She could. But based on his past behavior, Shane could have crushed you, and he didn't." Mitchie hesitated before adding, "People can change."

"She could, but that doesn't mean she will. And this is Jason. I don't want to risk his heart on the miniscule chance that Tess will have a life-changing epiphany." Caitlyn replied.

"But shouldn't that be Jason's choice?"

Caitlyn glared at the ground before muttering, "I guess." Her face brightened slightly. "But he can't chose her if she won't let him."

"We'll see," Mitchie responded cryptically.

Back in the studio, Tess had finally found her voice.

"Damn!" she muttered. Damn Jason for being an idiot and liking her. Damn Caitlyn for being an annoying pest who could make Tess loose her cool. Damn Mitchie for her stupid comment that Tess couldn't get out of her mind. Damn Nate and Shane - she wasn't sure exactly what they had done wrong, but they were friends with idiots.

Now all she could think about was what it would be like to let Jason in – let him care about her. She could just see him trying to make her into a wimp like Mitchie or a stupid sap like Caitlyn was with Shane. And she didn't need anyone coming in to try and change her.

The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. Finally she grabbed her keys and stomped out of the building. She wasn't sure exactly where she was going, but she wasn't surprised to find herself in front of his house. She slammed her car door behind her before pounding on his front door.

Jason looked surprised and a little fearful when he saw her standing there. He was still feeling bruised by her rejection.

"I like my life just how it is," Tess said loudly.

"Okay," Jason said, obviously confused.

"I don't need some knight in shining armor coming around trying to change me!" She announced.

"Who's trying to change you?" Jason asked, trying to catch up with the conversation. "Why would anyone want you to change?"

Tess narrowed her eyes. "You don't see me as some project? Save poor little Tess from her sad life?"

Jason's eyes widened. He had no idea where she had gotten that idea. He thought asking her out would be an obvious clue that he liked her. "What? No!"

"Well, why else would someone like you ask out someone with my reputation?" Tess asked warily. "I don't do warm-fuzzy relationships, which is your style."

Jason blushed as he answered her question. "Cause I just wanted to spend time with you. You're pretty and brave and smart." He hesitated before adding, "I like you how you are, Tess."

Crap. Tess wasn't sure how he had managed to say the perfect thing, but he had. To be fair, he had never done anything to try and change her. That was all her idea – well and Mitchie's. And now she wanted to kiss him senseless.

Instead she reiterated her earlier argument. "Jason, you'd be an idiot to date me. I'll crush you." When she saw him frown, she added, "I wouldn't necessary do it on purpose, but I just seem to do that to the men I date. You should go find some nice girl-next-door type."

Jason shook his head. "Why would I do that? I want you."

Tess groaned. "Jason, I'm trying to look out for you."

"Well then stop it," Jason snapped. "I'm not an idiot. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you really?" Tess asked, with a hint of vulnerability in her voice. Why would he want to go out with her after everything she had done? It didn't make any sense.

Jason reached out and took her hand. "Yes. I am trying to get a date with the girl I like."

There were a million reasons this was a bad idea, but at that moment Tess couldn't figure out why she was fighting so hard. She'd warned him, she'd abused him, and he still wanted her. Who was she to argue?

"I still think you're an idiot" she finally mumbled.

Jason sensed victory was near and pulled her gently against him. As he wrapped his arms around her, he replied, "I can live with that."


End file.
